To Have and To Hold
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Hermione and George have a moment with one another when they think they need it most.


Note: A Post-War!AU, Written for Abby (Cookies And Ink)! With the prompts HermioneGeorge, (word) eavesdrop. Hope I did them justice for you, Abby!

* * *

Hermione clutched the sunny yellow blanket closer to her body, a sigh passing her lips. The rain was pouring down outside, and as much as the sound was soothing, the rain was dampening her mood more than it was the ground.

It had been a month since the breakup with Ron, and to say it was awkward being at the Burrow with the Weasley was an understatement. Her parents were gone, Fred was gone, and she had nowhere else to go.

Feelings were still raw for everyone inside, and they tried to make up for it with Molly's dinners and reminiscing about the good times. She simply couldn't look Ron in the face. They ended on a mutual note, however, Hermione always had the thought of 'When does Ron handle mutual well?' in the back of her mind.

Except it would stay there because with the events that occurred only a month ago. She loved Ron, really she did, but the _in love_ part of the statement wasn't there like she thought it would be. He had no problems agreeing with that since his feelings lied with someone else.

Hermione tried remaining positive in front of the others while they were present, since that was something they all tried doing, but the air was somber, and dare she say it.

Lonely.

Hermione hadn't realized that she had been crying until she felt a thumb that wasn't her own pressed against her cheek.

Her eyes stared into the brown eyes belonging to George. They used to be filled with a gleam that Hermione knew meant something was going to happen, but now that gleam was dimmed.

"Hermione Granger curled up on the couch crying?" he said with a teasing tone. "We'll be looking for bowls of ice cream next, yeah?"

"Eavesdropping, are we?" She let out a small laugh, wiping the rest of the tears falling on her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Depends on the flavor," she retorted, cuddling into her blanket more.

George didn't reply, only sporting a small grin as he sat on the end of the couch where her legs were curled. She could feel him lifting her legs, placing them in his lap; the action made her change her position, so she was laying on her back.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Mum and Dad are examining one of his new doohickeys in his workshop," George answered. "Harry and Ginny are in Ginny's room, and I don't want to know what's going on in there." He shuddered, causing Hermione to cover her mouth as she laughed.

"Ron left this morning," he finished.

Hermione shouldn't have been surprised. She hadn't heard the 'lack of food' speech. With a soft sigh, Hermione listened to the fire from the fireplace and the rain from outside. She felt his fingers rubbing circles on her leg through the blanket. It was soothing, and she didn't want him to stop. Was that a bad thing?

"Did you see him again?" she asked him softly.

His fingers stopped briefly before he started on the circles once more. "He laughed at my hair in the mirror."

Hermione sat up, staring at the wistful expression on George's face. A gentle frown played on his features, and Hermione thought about hugging the twin. She decided to do it anyway, swinging her legs to tuck under her knees as she leaned forward to wrap her arms around George.

She tucked her head in the crook of his neck and stayed that way. George was still, not stiff, only still as she embraced him.

At some point, George hugged her back. "I miss him," he said, voice cracking and hoarse. "I miss him so much it hurts. It's too much to bear."

"I know, George," Hermione said, rubbing his hair. "I know."

They stayed that way for a while before Hermione pulled away. George still looked sullen, and Hermione's frown deepened.

"Come on, perk up. Won't you smile for me?" she said.

George let a small smile grace his features. "Only if you do the same." He nudged her gently, bringing a small laugh out of her. He then grew silent for a few seconds before licking his lips.

"Maybe…maybe we could smile for each other more, yeah?"

Hermione looked at him quietly, assessing his expression. They both knew the personal loss, and while the others had things to occupy themselves, it dawned on Hermione that they could have each other. While he was Ron's brother, he was also his own person who could make his own decisions regardless of what Ron had to say.

"I'd like that," she said finally.

* * *

 **Word Count** : 776


End file.
